1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an interface between a terminal and a smart card, and more specifically to an interface system between the terminal and the smart card and a method that makes the terminal be dummy by defining a service execution procedure in the inside of the smart card using a new interface between the terminal and the smart card and that applies a core function of service application to a high density smart card, and the smart card applied to the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High capacity USIM card refers to a smart card with a configuration in the form of a single chip, for example, combined with a high-capacity NAND flash memory on an existing USIM card. This USIM card can be loaded with various operator services (WIPI Application, etc.), and provide customers with large amount of memory (larger than 256 Mbytes or 1 GByte). Thus, the needs for high capacity USIM cards are increasing.
In this regard, previously mobile service applications resided on the software platform within a terminal, but as described above, with the development of high capacity smart card technology, the environment has been established to put service applications into USIM cards due to the increased card performance.
However, to realize the service application existing in the HD USIM card with the terminal interworked as such, definition for new interface standards between the terminal and the USIM card are needed.